Satisfaction Guaranteed?
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: If special superpowers were for sale, and you could have a 20 minute free sample of each one, what would Buttercup buy? HAITUS
1. Nothin' Special

Note: The plots of my previous humor stories ("MJOTS" and "Disgraced Invaders") were loosely based on episodes of Urusei Yatsura. This, however, is my own original idea! Yay, me!

Summary: If special superpowers were for sale, and you could have a 20-minute free sample of each one, what would Buttercup buy?

Chapter 1

Nothin' Special

……………………………………………

"The City of Townsville, a peaceful town where all the people are enjoying their Saturday afternoon!"

"Shh!" a few citizens shushed while facing the screen.

"What?" asked the narrator. "I'm just saying that it's a beautiful day where nothing can go wrong."

"Shh!" the citizens shushed again.

"What are you shushing me for?"

BOOM!!

"Too late," a man said. "The universe heard you."

Once again, a simple afternoon in Townsville was interrupted by a monster attack. This time, it was a giant lizard seemingly made from lava that burst from the side of Townsville Central Park's volcano. Its scales were plates of lava rock and the cracks between them glowed orange of magma. People screamed and ran in terror as the lizard spewed hot molten lava out of its mouth, causing everything it touched to burst into flames!

Luckily, the Powerpuff Girls arrived to put this monster out.

"Okay girls," Blossom said. "We can't get too close or we'll get burned! Keep your distance!"

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded. The girls assembled and shot their hand beams right into the lizard's face. But the monster didn't even feel it. Blossom thought hard for a plan, but then noticed Buttercup zooming off to a tall building.

"Buttercup! Where are you going?" Blossom called.

Buttercup pulled a large metal billboard off the building's roof and charged right for the monster, ignoring the radiating heat. Realizing what she was going to do, Blossom shouted out.

"Buttercup! No!"

In a swift and powerful swing, Buttercup used the billboard as an axe and sliced the monster in half. It was so fast that the board had no time to burn and the monster had no time to react.

A second passed, and the monster fell apart. As the stone exterior fell to the ground, the lava interior burst out and began to flow like a raging river!

Buttercup gasped. "Oh no!"

Blossom flew up over the river of magma and took a big breath. She blew out her ice and managed to cool and harden the lava before it could reach the city people. The city was saved.

"Hooray for the Powerpuff Girls!" everyone cheered. As usual, the newscast took pictures of the girls in their victory to post up on the front page in tomorrow's papers.

But Sunday…

"What the…? '_Buttercup Screws Up_'?!"

"You shouldn't be that surprised, Buttercup," Blossom said in a haughty tone. "After all, it's true."

"Did they just forget that I was the one who destroyed that volcano monster?"

"No, they didn't. But the city also could have been destroyed because of your incompetence and insubordination. If you didn't run off and just stuck with my plan instead…"

"Plan? What plan?!" Buttercup retorted. "You were just standing there and letting the giant lizard wreak havoc! At least **I **stepped in and did something about it!"

"Hey! If it weren't for **me** with my special ice breath ability, Townsville could have been the next Pompeii!"

"Girls, that's enough," Professor Utonium interrupted. "I won't let your squabbling ruin our weekend. Now hurry up and get ready to go to the beach."

………………………………………………………………………

At the seashore, the Powerpuffs and the Professor were having the time of their lives. In fact, Blossom and Buttercup seemed to have forgotten all about their argument.

All seemed well until an ominous rumbling was heard from the ocean. A giant blue alligator-like creature rose out of the sea! The citizens on the beach panicked and scrambled out of the water.

"Let's go girls!" Blossom exclaimed. And they took off.

Buttercup came in first and landed a powerful punch to the monster's chin, then a roundhouse kick to its side. The monster growled and roared, like the mayor when somebody else wears his hat.

Blossom was ready with a battle plan this time. "Okay girls. Let's do…"

"Wait," Bubbles interrupted. She flew up to the monster and roared at it.

The monster roared back and soon enough Bubbles and the monster were having a loud and rather earsplitting conversation. Everyone covered their ears tightly and clenched their teeth.

Finally, Bubbles and the monster were finished. Bubbles pointed in a certain direction towards sea. Then the monster turned and walked off in that direction, causing mini earthquakes with each step.

"What just happened there?" asked the Professor.

"That monster was just asking how to get to Monster Island," Bubbles explained. "He said he just came to ask for directions. But then he was attacked by a mad killer butch-girl."

Blossom tried not to laugh at the image of Buttercup wearing a spiked collar, and her hair curled in a way that it looked like demon horns. Even though it seemed pretty accurate to her.

"I apologized and explained it was all a misunderstanding, then I told him which way was Monster Island," Bubbles finished.

Blossom, Buttercup and the Professor nodded in understanding. "I see," the Professor said. "Boy, if you couldn't speak monster, then things could have gotten really bad."

"Yeah," Buttercup muttered. "Thank the universe for your special power."

…………………………………………………………

Monday…

"'_Oops!… She Did It Again_!' Where the heck do people come up with those lame headlines?" Buttercup said. She was obviously irritated.

Of course, who wouldn't be upset if the front page of the newspaper was about your mistakes for the second time in two days?

"Oh come on, Buttercup," Blossom said. "You know the media is only interested in making money. So they often just write about what's interesting."

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed. "Besides, I don't think anyone in school will be talking about it."

……………………………

Bubbles just **had** to jinx it.

Floyd and Lloyd Floyjoydsen were mercilessly pestering Buttercup about the news. They sang while laughing and doing a sloppy ring-around-the-rosy.

"Ah, put a sock in it, you two!" Buttercup snapped.

She walked over to join her sisters in their game of Jenga while they were talking with Robin Schneider.

"So you each have unique superpowers?" Robin asked in fascination.

"Yup," Blossom replied. "I have ice breath, and Bubbles can speak Spanish, Japanese, squirrel, monster and just about any other language."

"What's Buttercup's special superpower?"

"She doesn't have one. Well, she does have a special ability, but it's not a superpower."

Buttercup pulled a block out of the Jenga stack. "Yeah, all I can do is this," she said and rolled her tongue.

"But you should have seen how proud she was that time she first realized she could do that," Blossom said. "She was ecstatic. Like she was Number 1."

"Speaking of Number one, excuse me," Buttercup said. She got up and – oh, purely accidentally – bumped the edge of the table with her hip, causing all the Jenga pieces to fall apart.

"Hey! It was my turn!" Blossom shouted.

"Whatever," Buttercup said as she strode over to the girls' bathroom.

"Was it something she ate?" asked Blossom.

Actually, Blossom, it was something you said.

……………………………………

After school, the girls were flying home. Buttercup was lagging behind her sisters and sighed.

"For the past two days, Blossom and Bubbles were the ones who saved the day, thanks to their special abilities. If only I had a special superpower of my own," she murmured to herself.

"That can be arranged," a voice called from below.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did. Down here."

Buttercup looked down and saw a girl who looked Japanese and about 16 years of age. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and wore a white lab coat similar to the Professor's. Instead of boots like the Professor's, however, she wore black jeans and tennis shoes.

The girl waved up at Buttercup, proving that it was her who was calling. Buttercup looked ahead to see her sisters who still haven't noticed she wasn't with them.

Buttercup floated down to the girl and asked her, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "You can call me Professor Bratt. I heard you saying you wanted a unique ability of your own. Well, I can take care of that."

(To be continued…)

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I'm trying to develop a better sense of humor. (Only 2 out of 5 of my jokes are even remotely funny.)


	2. Shazam! A Goner!

In case you didn't notice, I changed the time limit from 10 minutes to 20, since it didn't seem like enough.

(Grumble, grumble…) Whoever heard of homework and projects during Winter Break? (Grumble, grumble…)

Chapter 2

Shazam! A Goner!

………………………………………

"You're saying you can give me special superpowers?" Buttercup said, intrigued.

"Yup," Professor Bratt nodded. She unbuttoned her lab coat and revealed that the inside was like that of a trench coat. There were pockets with test tubes filled with different colored liquids all around.

"All sorts of superpower formulas from A to Z. And you can have a free sample of any of them!"

Buttercup was excited for a moment. But then she paused to think. 'Newsflash. I just meet a strange mad scientist in the middle of the streets, and she offers to sell me superpowers. Yippy Skippy. I might as well also buy some cigarettes while I'm at it.'

"Thanks but no thanks," she said. "I have to go home anyway." And with that, she went off to head home.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, come see me again tomorrow," Prof. Bratt called. "Same time, same place!"

…………………………………

Back at their home, the Utonium family was eating dinner. Buttercup had her elbow on the table, chin rested in her palm and was twirling her fork around in circles on her plate. As the metal prongs scraped along the plate's surface, it emitted an annoying squeaky noise. It made Blossom shiver and her bangs curl.

Before Blossom could open her mouth to begin another one of her use-proper-etiquette-when-at-the-table lectures, Buttercup sat up straight.

"Professor?" she asked. "Do you, by any chance, know someone named Professor Bratt?"

"Bratt? Professor Bratt?" the Professor replied. "Why yes, I know her. She was a young scientist from Hawaii who graduated from college at the age of 13. I think she's about 16 right now. I met her when I was guest speaker at Townsville's annual Meeting of the Minds." (Note: from the episode 'Child Fearing.')

"Really?" Bubbles asked. "Was she nice?"

"Yes. In fact, she asked me about you girls and said she wanted to meet you sometime."

"I'd like to meet her too," Bubbles said cheerily.

"I heard she aims to create formulas that would give you superpowers," the Professor added. "She's probably been working on that for quite some time now."

"Hmm. Maybe I can believe that Professor Bratt after all," Buttercup thought. She decided to stop by and see her again after school the next day.

In her bedroom, Buttercup opened the piggy bank and found a sum of twenty dollars and seventy-five cents.

Hmmm…

Five bucks and an autograph should cover it.

…………………………

On Tuesday after school, Buttercup told her sisters that she would catch up with them later. She landed at the same spot where she met Professor Bratt earlier and saw said person sitting on a folding chair.

"Hi again," Prof. Bratt said. "You came back, which probably means you decided to accept my offer?"

"Not quite yet," Buttercup said. "First, show me some I.D. to prove who you really are."

Prof. Bratt took out her I.D. card and let Buttercup examine it carefully. Once she confirmed it was the real deal, she relaxed.

"Okay, but I have another question. If you were able to make all these special superpowers, why are you only offering them to me? Why not Princess? She'd have her _daddy dumpling_ pay trillions!" Buttercup said, the 'daddy dumpling' part in a babyish tone.

"I have my reasons," Professor Bratt replied.

(Flashback)

"Rip-off quack scientist!" Princess screamed. She opened the door of her private jet and pushed Professor Bratt out with no parachute. Prof Bratt was plummeting down toward the earth through the clouds!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!"

(End of flashback)

"Well, at least she didn't sue me."

"'At least'?" Buttercup repeated, wide-eyed. "What do you mean 'at least?!' How the heck did you survive that?"

"In the nick of time, I temporarily gave myself the ability to stretch like rubber and became a parachute," Prof. Bratt answered.

"Oh. I see. But still, I'll make her pay for that!"

"You'll do that? Thanks! Anyway, do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah. You said before that I could have free samples of any superpower you have. What do you mean by that?" Buttercup asked.

"A sample will give you that special ability, but you will have 20 minutes to use it before it wears off."

"Oh, okay. Let's see…any superpower…what about shape-shifting?"

"Would you like to try that first?"

"Yeah. That's a power I always thought would be really cool!"

"Okay! Super-shape-shift coming up!"

Professor Bratt took out a test tube from her lab coat, pulled out the cork and splashed the liquid all over Buttercup. For a moment, Buttercup felt a bit tingly.

"There. Now to use this power, you have to say 'Shazam!' and then whoever you want to turn into."

"So if I say, 'Shazam! Bubbles…'" but before she could finish, there was a puff of smoke and Buttercup realized she had just turned into her sister Bubbles.

"Yes. That's exactly how it works. But hurry up and use that power to the fullest because you only have 20 minutes before you turn back to normal."

"All right!" Buttercup said in Bubbles' voice. She took off, leaving a light blue streak behind her.

"Now, what should I do with this new power first?" Buttercup thought. She remembered Professor Bratt's story of Princess and the plane incident. She grinned and thought of the perfect plan.

What was the plan, you would ask? Simple. Change into Princess' daddy and make her sorry she ever messed with the Powerpuff girls. Make her sorry for all the misery she caused them. Sure it wasn't as cool as beating her into a pulp, but Buttercup wouldn't need shape-shifting powers for that. And no one, not even Him, nor even the Gangreen Gang in Speedos, could strike fear into Princess like her father does. So this will be a piece of cake.

Now, this wasn't because of a **selfish** reason. She **did** promise to avenge **poor**, **poor** Professor Bratt. And Princess really could use some attitude adjustment.

Muhahahaha!

…………………………

Shortly, Buttercup arrived at the Morbucks' mansion. She noticed that she would have to avoid the security cameras, Dobermans, lasers and guards. It wouldn't be hard at all to just smash through them, but she didn't have time for that.

"Shazam! A rat."

There was a puff of smoke and Buttercup changed from Bubbles into a little black rat with large green eyes. She snuck easily past the gate and along the wall, staying low. Finally, she reached a rain gutter, climbed up and slid into an open window.

Okay, now I'm in. Shazam! Mr. Morbucks!

Nothing happened.

Shazam!! Mr. Morbucks! Shazam! Shazam!! Mr. Morbucks!

Still nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Buttercup tried to say. But she couldn't. All that came out was a little squeak.

Then realization hit her like a ton of Duranium. She couldn't say 'Shazam' because as a rat, she couldn't talk! And she had changed into an ordinary rat, so she didn't have her superpowers!

"Dang it! Why the heck didn't Professor Bratt tell me about this?! Dang it, dang it, dang it, **DANG IT**!!" Buttercup squeaked. "Okay, calm down. This is only temporary. In less than twenty minutes, I'll change back to normal."

There was nothing to worry about…

"Did you hear that squeaking noise?" Buttercup heard a woman's voice say. "There's a rat in the house!"

"Oh no!" another voice replied. "We can't let the master or Miss Princess hear that we have rats in the house!"

Two maids appeared from around the corner armed with brooms, a vacuum and various other cleaning (or rather, rat-killing) utensils. They spotted Buttercup, and then their target was locked.

"There it is! Kill it!"

…except that.

…………………………

A/N: I'm not sure how well this story will do. Most people don't like fics where the author inserts him/herself in it. (Even though Prof. Bratt is **very** different from the real me.) Plus, I'm getting lamer than ever!

Actually, my family is telling me to stop posting up my stories on the Internet. They say I should write my own stories with my own characters and show them to real publishers instead. This may be my last fanfiction story.


	3. Temperamental

Thank you for all your support. Sorry this chapter took so long (especially after that cliffhanger!) 

Chapter 3

Temper-a-mental

………………………………...

In the streets of Townsville, Buttercup was sitting against a wall to rest. She was breathing heavily, sweating profusely and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She had just narrowly escaped death in the Morbucks' mansion where she had turned herself into a rat and unexpectedly got stuck like that!

(Flashback)

It was a Survival of the Fittest: Buttercup the rat vs. the Mighty Morbucks Power Rangers! And unfortunately for Buttercup, she didn't have her arsenal of superpowers. All she could do was run like heck!

'There's still at least 10 minutes left! I better change back when my time runs out or I'm dead!'

After dodging brooms and vacuums in Princess' bedroom and the hallways, meat cleavers in the kitchen and lawn mowers in the courtyard, a puff of smoke finally changed her back to normal and she zoomed out of there in the blink of an eye, thankfully before anyone could recognize her.

(End of Flashback)

Buttercup bought a soft drink from a vending machine and drank it down in just two gulps. As she crushed the can with her bare hands, Professor Bratt came from down the street and greeted her.

"Well, how did it go? Did you have fun?" Professor Bratt asked.

"If by 'have fun,' you mean 'receive the wrath of Sod's Law,' then yeah. I had a blast," said Buttercup. "Shape shifting is cool, but not so cool if I can get stuck as an animal! Why the heck didn't you tell me that!"

"Why didn't you figure it out? If you have to say a word in order to change, you have to be able to talk," Professor Bratt sighed. "Oh well. It was a good thing it was only temporary. See, this is exactly why I give out free samples. Anyway, want to try something else?"

"I'm thinking about something that wouldn't render me powerless. Something like…the ability to move things with my mind? That was my second choice."

"Telekinesis, eh? Good choice!" Professor Bratt pulled another test tube out of her lab coat.

There was another splash of chemicals on Buttercup. Again, she tingled a bit as she felt her skin absorb the liquid.

"Now with this ability, you can't lose control. But again, you'll only have 20 minutes to use this power," said Professor Bratt.

"All right then," said Buttercup.

Buttercup spotted a garbage can next to Professor Bratt and concentrated on it. The can imploded and sent garbage spewing out of the top and splattering all over Professor Bratt. Buttercup couldn't help laughing at the look on Prof. Bratt's face. But suddenly…

"HEY!" Prof. Bratt roared. Her teeth seemed to have suddenly grown fangs and her hair appeared to be moving like Sedusa's snakelike locks. Her eyes now had an eerie glow and a vein was visible on her forehead. Buttercup also could have sworn she saw her grow several feet taller!

"TEST YOUR STINKIN' SAMPLE SOMEWHERE ELSE, OKAY! HIT THE ROAD, JACK!Oh, I'm sorry," she said, suddenly calmed down and back to normal. "I usually try to stay calm and friendly all the time, but I occasionally act up like this."

"R-really?" Buttercup stammered, still getting over the shock.

"Yeah. Most people say it's because I try to suppress all my anger and frustration for so long, that even the littlest thing can cause me to explode! Hmph. Others say I just have a split personality. But hey, doesn't everyone have a second side to their personality? DON'T THEY!"

"Yeeaahhh…" said Buttercup. "I know some other people who are like that."

CoughBubblesCough!

"Hey! What's that up in the sky?" asked Prof. Bratt. Buttercup looked up and saw two streaks of light. One was pink and the other was baby blue. It was her sisters, and they were heading in the direction of Townsville's Bank, where the distant sound of the alarm bell was faintly ringing.

"Oh, that's just Blossom and Bubbles."

'So the day needs saving, eh?' Buttercup thought. 'Perfect."

………………………………...

At the Townsville Bank, four robbers in ski masks were holding up the place. Two had their guns pointed and made sure everyone had their hands up, one was holding a large sack open and the last one was stuffing money into it. Just then…

CRASH!

"Not so fast!" exclaimed the Powerpuff Girls' leader, Blossom. Right next to her was Bubbles, who was ready for action. "Why can't you criminals ever take a hint?"

"Oh look, it's the Powerpuff Girls here to stop us and save the day again. Well girls, how's THIS for a hint!" one of the robbers smirked, grabbing a small boy and pressing his gun against the frightened child's temple. His finger was on the trigger, already starting to slowly squeeze it.

Bubbles gasped. "Let him go!" she cried.

"Oh great," Blossom said under her breath.

The two girls dared not move, for they knew if they took a single step forward, the robber would fire his gun.

Buttercup arrived at the bank, and was about to enter through the hole her sisters had blasted with their earlier entrance. But in the nick of time, she noticed the hostage situation and hid behind the wall. Slowly she turned her head and peeked inside. This was the perfect opportunity to use her telekinesis. She focused on the gun against the boy's head and thought hard.

Crack crick…BANG!

To the robber's, and everyone else's surprise, the gun burst apart in his hand, and the pieces clattered harmlessly onto the floor. Blossom and Bubbles saw their chance and dashed forward. Wasting no time, they used their lasers to disarm the other robbers and then subdued them in no time flat.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the boys wailed as he ran into his relieved mother's arms.

"Oh thank the universe you're safe!" the mother cried.

'What do you know?' Buttercup thought. 'Maybe this is the superpower for me.'

………………………………...

While Blossom and Bubbles were dealing with the media yet again, Buttercup decided to head on home. She wanted to try out her new superpower some more before her less-than-twenty minutes ran out.

And the fact that if she joined her sisters the newspapers would probably put her down for "not being there yet still seeking glory," had NOTHING to do with it.

In the house, Buttercup was using her awesome new telekinesis ability to move furniture around the house. She started out with lifting a chair and letting it fly in circles around the kitchen. Then she tried to lift the sofa in the living room. But her mind was having a hard time lifting the heavy couch. She tried again and again, but it kept dropping to the ground.

'Oh come on! How am I supposed to get a city bus out of a ditch with my mind if I can't lift a simple couch!' Buttercup thought in frustration.

With a loud creaking noise, a tall lamp nearby bent into a '7' shape! Buttercup was surprised, since the lamp was supposed to be one solid piece.

'Did I do that?' she thought.

No way. It couldn't be from Buttercup's telekinesis! Prof. Bratt clearly said she couldn't lose control!

'Wait. Did Professor Bratt say I can't lose control, as in I don't have to worry about losing control? Or as in…I SHOULDN'T get mad and lose control! I get it now! Day-yam!'

SNAP! The lamp snapped in two and whacked Buttercup on the head.

"Ow!"

………………………………...

Buttercup sat on the couch, looking at the clock. She had decided to sit still, not getting angry until her time ran out. But Father Time was taking a coffee break.

'Day-yam. Why is it that time NEVER goes as fast or slow as you want it to?'

Just then, Blossom and Bubbles arrived at home.

"Hi Buttercup!" Blossom said. "You just missed a bank robbery." Ha!

"We don't have much homework tonight, so do you want to play Queen of Fighters 3?" Bubbles asked.

Yeah! Watching the clock never passes the time. But playing video games always does!

………………………………...

Buttercup was a master of these two-dimensional fighting games. That was until today, when Bubbles came up with a simple yet effective stratagem: Trap your opponent at the very edge of the stage or against a wall and continuously pelt her! Buttercup kept trying to jump away, but Bubbles kept knocking her character down and hitting her again before she could do anything. She knocked her down again and again and again, continuing until Buttercup lost the round.

"Hey, no fair!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I couldn't move!" "Oh boohoo," Bubbles said. "Want a rematch?"

"Fine."

So they played again. Bubbles won again with the same technique, frustrating Buttercup even more. Bubbles insisted on a 3 out of 5, saying this time she won't trap Buttercup. But she still beat her the same way.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't do that again!" "I had my fingers crossed," giggled Bubbles.

"Bubbles, you don't have fingers," Buttercup muttered.

"Girls, will you stop arguing already?" Blossom interrupted. "I can't concentrate on my Chinese."

"Why Don't you join us, Blossom?" Bubbles asked. "We can have a three-way match!"

"Yeah," Buttercup agreed. If Blossom were to join in, then Bubbles wouldn't be able to trap Buttercup because she would also have to deal with Blossom.

"Okay, just one game," said Blossom. She picked up a third controller and started the game.

Fate was against Buttercup that time. The martial arts video game became more like a volleyball game, and Buttercup was the ball. Blossom and Bubbles had Buttercup trapped between them and would hit her to each other, passing her back and forth.

Buttercup's attempts to escape were futile, no matter how quickly she pushed the buttons. Eventually, she just placed the controller down in front of her and watched her sisters thrash her.

It wasn't long before Buttercup lost. Buttercup got up and took her books out of her backpack.

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" said Bubbles. "Don't you want to play one last game?"

"Nah," Buttercup replied. "I'll just do my homework."

"You'd rather do homework than play again?" Blossom said incredulously. "I never thought you were the sore loser, Buttercup."

The words 'Sore Loser' pierced through Buttercup! She was starting to make the sound of a boiling teakettle.

"Who's the baby now?" Bubbles teased.

That was the coup de grace! All the anger Buttercup had tried to keep in burst out as she yelled at the top of her lungs:

"ZIP IT!"

There were some loud snapping noises and a rumbling. The power went out and suddenly, the whole house plummeted ten feet straight down! The girls shrieked and held onto each other. Then there was silence for a few moments.

"What the heck happened? Oh no! My lab!" the girls heard Professor Utonium exclaim from out of their room. They flew out their door and down the hallway to see that the house was still intact, but the entire first floor was underground! They could see nothing through the windows but dirt. They found the Professor in front of the door to his basement laboratory.

"What happened, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"The basement collapsed, including my lab! In fact, the whole house just sunk down a floor!"

"How could this have happened?"

"I don't know. Termites?"

Buttercup put on her best 'I-know-nothing' face. Luckily, the Professor and her sisters DIDN'T see it.

She sighed in disappointment. 'And here I thought this would be the superpower for me. Day-yam.'

………………………………...

A/N: I don't think this will be my last fanfic. I'm keeping a lot of my ideas for myself, but you're right, Barry I. Grauman; fanfic writing is good for practicing.

Even if this is a self-insertion fic, I'm not the star. Buttercup is! And about what I said about Prof. Bratt being very different from the real me…well, maybe not that different. The only differences are that my last name isn't Bratt, I'm still in school, and if I were ever going to become a scientist and create superpowers, I'd use them myself instead of selling them! Oh yeah, and the hair thing when Prof. Bratt gets angry is an exaggeration.

"Beginning is easy. Continuing is hard." -Japanese Proverb


	4. Now You See Her

The dreaded "Writer's Block" struck! Then after that, I was busy with final exams and the SAT, and spending summer vacation with my family. But after 5 months, I've finally updated!

"Satisfaction Guaranteed?"

Chapter 4

Now You See Her…

…………………………

It was a calm Wednesday morning in the neighborhood of Pokey Oaks. The sun rose and a light breeze caressed the upper half of the Utonium household. Yes, the upper half, for thanks to Buttercup, the house had earlier sunk down into the ground.

"Have fun at school, girls! And don't forget to help fix the house later!" Professor Utonium called.

"Bye Professor!" The girls said as they climbed out of their bedroom windows. Since the first floor was underground, the three round upstairs windows were the only way in and out.

Out of the three super sisters, Buttercup was the least ready for school. The last thing she needed to hear was more gab about what happened yesterday. After all, everyone in Pokey Oaks knew by now about the Utonium family's "genetically altered termite problem" thanks to Townsville's ever-aggravating media company.

Buttercup was, surprisingly, deep in thought. Twice in a row, she got into trouble with the superpowers she was sampling. Was having a special power really worth it?

……………………………

Just as she expected, the main talk of the school was all about the strange things that have been going on yesterday, from the bank robbery to the Powerpuff girls' house collapsing.

But then all the children were silenced by Ms. Keane's arrival. A small boy no older than four years was with her. He had curly blonde hair that looked almost white. He was clutching onto Ms. Keane's arm, trying to pull himself up and look as big and tall as he could.

"Children, I would like you to meet Kenny McLain," Ms. Keane announced. "He and his family just moved into Townsville, and he'll be a student here next year so he came to visit today. Let's give him a warm welcome and not be rude, okay?"

Somebody passed some gas.

"How rude."

"Hi Kenny!" the children all greeted in unison.

Kenny gazed at all the children for a moment before he said, "Hi," back. But when he spotted Buttercup, his eyes lit up. He let go of Ms. Keane's arm and walked over to her.

Content that he was now comfortable among the kindergartners, Ms. Keane went to her desk and announced that it was time for Arts and Crafts class. Kenny immediately sat next to Buttercup and became her partner. Not that she minded.

"Awe you Buttewcup? Of the Powewpuff Giwls?" Kenny asked. (Apparently, he still had to learn a thing or two about how to talk.)

"Sure am," Buttercup answered proudly. "The toughest fighter of all!"

"So you can fwy and, and, fight monstews and stuff?"

"Yup, and I'm also super strong and super fast."

"Wow! What ewse do you do?"

"Well since you asked," Buttercup said, puffing her chest out. "I zap aliens, catch criminals, beat up villains like Mojo Jojo and rescue townspeople. You know, typical superhero stuff, all before bedtime!"

"Wow! You **awe** a hewo! Do you fweeze them with youw ice bweath too?"

Buttercup's chest deflated and her face heated up a bit, from both embarrassment and a little bit of annoyance. "No, only Blossom can do that."

"Then can you tuwn invis-dible? That would be weally awesome!"

That settled it. Getting a special awesome power was going to be **so** worth it!

"No, I can't turn invisdi –uh- **invisible**."

At least, not yet…

……………………………

After a long time, school was finally over, and after saying their goodbyes to Kenny, the Powerpuff Girls flew off toward the city to begin their afternoon scan.

"Okay girls, do you want to scan together today or split up?" Blossom asked.

"I say we split up," Buttercup quickly suggested.

Blossom looked at her, a bit surprised that she was giving her opinion on something like this. Normally she saved her suggestions for fighting bad guys and monsters, and it was always the same thing: fight head-on. But that was beside the point. On routine things like this, Buttercup usually would just go with the flow.

Bubbles, however, dismissed the surprise. "Okay. I want to check the hills. Mr. and Mrs. Bunny had babies recently!"

"Okay, just as long as you don't bring any of them home. And I'll check the coast," Blossom said. "I guess that leaves you with downtown, Buttercup."

"Yeah, it's cool," said Buttercup, and she separated from her sisters to dive into the heart of Townsville.

…………………………

In the same area where she met Professor Bratt yesterday, Buttercup looked around, hoping to find Professor Bratt. Just then, she heard a voice.

"Hey, I had to gain her trust one way or another!"

Buttercup looked down to see that the voice belonged to Professor Bratt, who was speaking at a payphone. This time, Professor Bratt's hair was in a low ponytail.

There was some chattering on the other side of the line, then Professor Bratt replied, "I'm sorry that happened, sir, but according to the contract, I can't be held responsible for…yeah…Uh huh."

Professor Bratt turned her head, spotted Buttercup, then smiled and waved.

"I'll call you back later, okay? Okay, bye!"

"Who were you talking with on the phone?" Buttercup asked, as Professor Bratt hung up.

"Oh no one," Professor Bratt said. "Just another customer. So, how did you like telekinesis?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, sorry. Well, do you want to try another power then?"

"I don't know," Buttercup said in a skeptical tone, folding her arms. "These past two times I found a glitch in the powers that you didn't really tell me about. Your warnings weren't that clear, so I lost a couple years off my life, and now if anyone finds out the real reason why my house is underground, then I'll be grounded for all the life I have left!"

Professor Bratt opened her lab coat and pulled out a test tube.

"How about this one then? It's a killer!"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Like how?"

Professor Bratt cocked her head, eyebrows furrowed. "Cynical, aren't you?"

"Like that's my fault."

"Sorry about that, girl," Professor Bratt said. "From now on, I'll make my warnings clear and to the point! No secret hidden messages or tricks!"

"Right!"

"So, do you have any idea what power you want next?"

"Just today, I considered doing invisibility! That is, unless there's a catch to it."

"There **is** a small flaw to it, actually," Professor Bratt warned. "To be blunt, only your **body** will turn invisible with this power. Whatever isn't a part of you, like your clothes, will still be visible."

"So I have to be naked? Typical."

"Also, no one will be able to see you, but they can still hear you. You still want to give it a try?"

"All right," Buttercup said. "I might as well, since it could be pretty useful."

Buttercup imagined the things she could do while invisible! Haunting people as a ghost, sneaking out of doing chores or taking baths, and all sorts of other tricks anyone would think of playing.

Professor Bratt opened the top of the test tube and splashed its contents all over Buttercup. Again, Buttercup felt a tingling as her body adjusted to the new power.

"Now don't lose track of the time," Professor Bratt advised. "Because after 20 minutes, you'll be completely visible again!"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I was caught naked in public!"

And so, Buttercup flew off in excitement and confidence, for she knew she had all the bases covered this time!

Or so she thought…

………………………………

At Townsville City Hall, Buttercup was hiding in the bushes that were along the building and removing her clothes. She decided she would hide her clothes here because she figured it would be an easy place to remember.

With all her clothes off, Buttercup gazed at her hand and concentrated on turning invisible. Her hand started to become see through, and a moment later, it was completely gone from her sight. She stuck out her "leg" and it was nowhere to be seen!

"All right! It worked!"

A skinny man who was passing by stopped in his tracks. "Who said that?" he asked.

Buttercup saw the man and floated silently up to him. She began making "faces" in front of him and floating in circles around him, trying not to laugh. But then she noticed something strange. The man seemed to be watching her.

Buttercup floated left to right, right to left. And the man's eyes continued to follow her movements. He wasn't looking toward her face though. His eyes were a bit…lower.

'What gives?' Buttercup thought. 'How can he possibly see me? I'm not even wearing any clothes or anything!'

She bent over, looked at where her torso was supposed to be, and saw something weird: a floating glob of some mysterious substance. It looked mushy and was mostly a whitish beige color with some little green dots. Kind of like…tuna salad?

If you could see Buttercup's eyes, they would be bulging in shock, for she realized the floating blob was really her lunch, which was now partially digested!

'I am gonna **crush** that Professor Bratt for this!' Buttercup thought in fury.

…………………………

"Back already? How was it being invisible? Did you think it was 'outta sight?' Aha ha ha ha!" Professor Bratt laughed. But then she noticed Buttercup's sour expression.

"Ha, ha…ha…Sorry, bad joke."

"That's not what I'm mad about," Buttercup replied. "Didn't you just say you would clearly explain the powers you let me use?"

"Yes I did."

Buttercup told the whole story of what happened to Professor Bratt. When she was finished, Prof. Bratt's eyes were wide.

"No way! This never came up in the tests!"

"Really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Prof. Bratt nodded. "Maybe it's because I was on that diet when I was testing it."

All of Buttercup's anger evaporated and was replaced by shock and disbelief. Her jaw nearly hit the ground.

'I guess being a genius doesn't always mean you're so smart!' she thought.

And she was right.

…………………………………

A/N: It's getting harder and harder for me to update. First is because I keep getting ideas for new stories, so it's hard for me to stay with just one or two. Second is that I'm starting a new school year, and I have a Creative Writing class! (Yay!) So I'll be writing stories all the time, just not fan fiction. And third, I'm running out of ideas for this story. I do have the conclusion in mind, though.


End file.
